No Boundaries 2
by Hitome
Summary: HY+RP Do you love me Heero? How could I answer that of course I loved her but how could I tell her. I could put her in more danger and I love her to much for that!
1. Love?

I do not own Gundam wing or characters. If you have not read the first story No Boundaries then go and read that first cuz this is the second part to it.  
  
No Boundaries 2 Love? (Relena's Pov)  
  
It was a dark and cloudy night. Rain poured softly down around me as I walked quietly down the lamp lit street. My hair and black jacket was soaked by now and I was really tired. It has been almost a year since what happened at the castle. I will never forget it. Of course we never were able to figure out just who exactly Ellowitz was. Although, I can't say that we haven't tried. I stopped to look up into the sky. It looked as if the world was crying from some sort of pain that it had held deep inside for a long time.  
  
"Relena?" I jumped back surprised to hear my name and turned to see Heero before me. "O, hi Heero." I said as he started to come closer to me. "What are you doing out here by yourself, he said as he looked at me with concern?" I laughed. "Well Quatra and Duo are having one of those pillow fights again and I felt like I needed to get away from all this stress I have been getting lately." "HHHmmm, he replied." "It's about the anniversary right?" I just looked at him for a second and then I slowly bowed my head down. "Ya, I said." He sat down on a bench near by and crossed his arms. "You shouldn't worry about it, for all we know it could have been a prank." He lifted his head a looked at me. "For some strange reason Heero my heart is telling me different, I replied." He stared at me and then gently motioned for me to come sit next to him." I slowly came over to his side and sat down. He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I won't let anything happen to you, he whispered in my hear." I smiled feeling safe in his arms. He was so perfect. "I know I said, but." "No buts!" He replied before I could answer. I smiled at him. "Ok, I replied." He then lifted my chin up to look directly in his eyes, and gently pressed his lips against mine. He made me feel so good. His lips were soft and seductive as I gave his tongue admittance into my mouth. I gently ran my fingers through his hair as he pulled me closer and then started to kiss me slowly down my neck. "Heero?" I whispered as he moved forward kissing my cheek. "Hmm, he sighed still continuing." "Do you love me?" He stopped and then slowly brought his head up to look at me." "What, he asked staring into my eyes." I sighed afraid to ask him again, but somehow I got up enough courage. "Do you love me?" I repeated as he just stared." He then slowly got up from the bench and looked straight ahead. I started getting nervous from his silence. He was so quiet, as if I had accused him of a major crime. He turned around and looked at me with sad eyes. I just stared looking up at him afraid of what he was thinking. "Relena, he whispered kneeling down before me." "I am..." "Why there you are." "We were scared to death." Heero sighed and stood back up. Coming towards us was Trowa and Duo. "Where the hell have you been, said Duo looking at me with smile as he glanced at Heero?" I looked at Heero as he stared at me with a gentle half smile. "Well, I just wanted some time alone, I said as I looked towards Duo." "I bet you did, he said laughing while he elbowed Heero in the arm."  
  
"Knock it off will you Duo, replied Trowa." "You know Relena it isn't really safe for you to go out by yourself, he said with concern." "I know it's just that I needed to go outside, I replied." "Well the next time you want to get out tell one of the guys and we will go with you ok." "Sure, I sighed." "Well come on, said Duo." "The girls have been worried sick about you and its getting late we should go on home." The others and I had started living together in this nice apartment house since what had happened. "Alright I said, while I stood up." I looked towards Heero. He had his face turned from mine so he couldn't see my eyes on him. I felt a deep pain rising in me. Why hadn't he answered me right away? Why didn't he say anything? What was he hiding?" I sighed deciding that I would think about this later because tomorrow was a big day and I had too much to worry about now.  
  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
I didn't look at her as we walked home. I was afraid to look at her. I had been so stunned that she had asked me that question. Of course I loved her, but how could I let her know that. She was in danger now from Terrorist and other groups of people and I had people after me still from the war. I couldn't put her in more danger. She made me feel like I had something to live for and protect. She had changed me from someone who felt like they had no purpose but to fight, into someone who could feel kindness and love. She had done something no one had ever before. She gave me life. We finally got home and I wasn't feeling well, so I said goodnight to everyone and then headed for the stairs. Relena stood up and followed behind me until she reached the end of the stairs. She stood there looking up at me as I stood at the top. I turned to look her. "I goodnight Relena, I said as I started for my room." I could hear her faint voice behind me. "Goodnight Heero." I closed my door behind me and took off my cloths except my boxers. I flopped onto the bed feeling exhausted and confused. I tried to push it out of my mind feeling as if everything was against me. Then I slowly remembered one of my favorite quotes. (That when everything seems to be going against you, remember that the airplane takes off against the wind, not with it.) I sighed feeling more relaxed as I drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It will get more interesting I promise. Please Rv I would appreciate it a lot. Love you guys! Hitome 


	2. Peace?

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Peace  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
Today was a big day! I had a huge meeting today with the counsel members that made up our world. I had just finished showering and was about ready to fix my hair when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly put my bathrobe on and called out to hold on. I glanced in the mirror as I walked to the door to make sure I didn't look a total wreck. Finally I opened the door. Quatra smiled at me as he entered. "What's the problem, I asked him as he sat down on one of my chairs?" "Well I just wanted you to know our plans for your safety, he said looking up at me." "O, ok what are they, I asked as I sat down in another chair near by?" "Trowa and I will be stationed right above you, each in one of the wings." "I will be on the right and Trowa on the left." "Ok, I replied." "Duo will be on your left side at the stage and Wuefie will be on your right." "Got it, I said with understanding." "Heero is going to be near the doors, ok, he asked?" "Yup that's fine, I answered." "Ok then, well you better get ready were leaving in 15 minutes, he said as he walked towards the door." "Ok I will be down in 10, I smirked, as he smiled and closed the door." I hadn't thought much about Heero. I had been a little upset about how he had not replied to my question, but I figured that he might need some time to sort out whatever he was thinking. I hoped anyway. Finally I finished getting ready and grabbed my speech notes as I headed down stairs. I could hear everyone in the kitchen laughing and talking aloud. Hearing them made me feel a warm presence around me, like everything was going to be ok. "Good morning Relena, I hear a voice say." I turned to see who it was. "Millardo, I said." "Good morning." "You ready, he asked as he pointed to his clock?" "Yup, I replied heading for the door." Today is going to be a good day I thought as we got into the car.  
  
  
  
I stood at the podium looking into the crowd. I could see Trowa and Quatra above me and Heero at the doors in way front of me. Duo and Wuefie were beside me and told me to relax. How could I, I was so nervous about this speech. I let out a huge sigh. Its ok Relena, I thought. You can do this. I held the microphone up and said a soft prayer. I would like to thank you all for coming here to partake in this meeting. I hope we can merge together so that the events of what took place during the war will never happen again. There is a way to inner peace but it isn't through our own sophistication, abilities, talents, or internal makeup; it is through God. I smiled bowing my head remember my father saying that. He had loved that quote from Roger Palms and used it many times. I looked back up as shock and fear overtook me. "No, I whispered." "No way." I could hear people starting to whisper as I dropped the microphone and moved back. "Relena, what the hell are you doing, asked Wuefie as he came towards me." I looked at him and then pointed into the crowd he looked. "Omg, he said as he pulled out his gun." There in the crowd was a dark figure in a black hooded cloak. It stood up speaking loudly as it came toward me. "Relena Darlin, VFM." "Your mine." The figure pulled out an electric static blaster and ran into Wuefie. Then he started running towards me. Duo and got in front of me as someone began grabbing my arm to pull me away. Trowa and Quatra had come down from the balconies now and were shooting. I turned to look who had me. Heero was staring into my eyes as he pulled me behind and also started shooting. "Get out of here, he shouted as Duo came over to me." "Go with Duo." "No, I can't leave you guys, I replied." He looked at me. "Leave he whispered." "Please." I could see the concern in his eyes as Duo pulled me away from him and to the back of the stage as we left the building. He gently shoved me into the car as he got in and drove away. "Were are you taking me, I asked him as he started straight ahead?" "To a place Heero and the rest of us set up for if this guy ever showed up." "What, I said?" "So you were expecting him to come." He sighed. "Ya." I stared forward as I sat stunned. Why is he doing this I wondered? Why?  
  
  
  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
I leaned up against Trowa's back as the figure shot a blast pass me. Wuefie wasn't moving at all so Quatra took him to sally. Security guards had emptied the building by now so Trowa and I were not afraid to go all out. "Who are, asked Trowa angrily?" "You don't need to know that, the figure replied." "Just give me Relena." "There is no way in hell your getting you hands on her I replied." I took another shot, but this guy was fast! Suddenly a swarm of security guys came through the doors with loaded guns. The figure stopped and turned around to see them. I tried to have a look at his face but no luck. He then turned to me. "Beware Heero Yuy, he said in a hoarse voice." "I will be back, make no mistake about that." Then a huge puff of smoke filled the room as he threw his hands down. "What the?" I said choking on the smoke while Trowa waved his hand around. "Where did he go, Trowa said as the smoke cleared?" I looked around to see him nowhere. Just the swap team, Trowa and I.  
  
I don't know, I replied." "But I will find out and when I do he's dead." Trowa just looked at me and nodded as we stood staring at the huge room from the stage.  
  
Ok well another chapter has been finished. Sorry guys that I was unable to get this out yesterday, but trust me I am a very busy person. Please RV I would like to know what people think about the story. Thanks! Love ya guys. O and Merry Christmas. I might have a present for you guys coming up. I will let you know what it is soon. K. Hitome 


	3. The Dark Castle

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
The Dark Castle  
  
  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
I looked towards Duo. He seemed angry as he kept his icy stare on the road straight ahead. I tried to calm myself down by slowing breathing in and out. Yet my attempt was a failure.  
  
"Where are you taking me Duo, I asked again in a pleading voice."  
  
I saw his head bend down, as if he was looking at his knees. I could see him slightly close his eyes for a moment and then open them wide.  
  
"Duo, I yelled firmly starting to feel uneasy."  
  
I could tell that he did not want to tell me so I shut my mouth and sat back into the chair. I gently rested my head on the side window and closed my eyes. I was concerned for the others. Were they safe? I could feel tons of questions building up in my head as I began to feel queasy.  
  
Suddenly the car stopped and Duo turned to look at me. He stared at me a moment and then put his hands gently on my shoulders.  
  
"I know this is going to be hard for you Relena, but you have to trust me, said Duo in a shaky voice."  
  
"I will Duo, I said trying to sound convincing." Without taking his hands of my shoulders he then looked up beyond the window shield. I was afraid to look, to see where he had taken me. I slowly fixed my gaze to where I could see in front of me. I gasped in fear.  
  
"No, I said as I pushed Duo away." "I am never going to go in there, I screamed as I got out of the car." There before me on the hill, just about a mile away stood the Dark Castle. The castle where this had all started. Where Ellowitz had made his first move on my life and friends. I could hear Duo's car door slam as he shut and came over to my side. I was a crying; upset he had brought me here.  
  
"Relena stop, yelled Duo as he grabbed me." "This is the only place we could think of." "The press will never find you here."  
  
"What if he is in there, I yelled back screaming as loud as I could."  
  
  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around as I began to shake violently.  
  
"Listen, I heard him whisper." "We have a good chance of getting rid of this guy here." "Relena, I swear we will all protect you." "Not to mention we know this castle very well now." "The others and myself have done a thorough search." "Anyway here is where we can capture him."  
  
"Your using me as bait, I whispered as he still clutched me in his arms."  
  
"We have no other choice, he said as he pulled me away from him." I stared at him for a moment and then looked at the castle.  
  
"Ok, I said as I moved forward towards the car." I sighed making myself resist my fear. "Lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
  
  
Trowa and I quickly walked down the hallway towards the intelligence room. I opened the doors as I could see Noin, Sally, and Zechs hovering over Wuefie.  
  
"How is he I whispered as I came over to Wufie's bed side."  
  
"He will be just fine, said Sally as her hand gently touched his cheek."  
  
I looked toward Zechs and motioned for him to come with me. He took notice and followed Trowa and I to a conference room were we could talk.  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
"Duo has already taken her to the castle as planned, said Trowa." "Heero and I will soon be leaving as well to go there."  
  
Millardo nodded as he shut his eyes and put his hands on a long table that was in the room.  
  
"Quatra has already left to meet Duo, said Millardo looking concerned." "Wuefie is in no condition to go so he will be staying in the hospital here with Sally and Noin."  
  
"Your still going to go to the castle right, I asked stepping forward towards him."  
  
"No, unfortunately the press is taking things out of whack and I have to stay here and fix things." "Also we may have a lead, he said staring up at me."  
  
"What?" I said as my eyes widened.  
  
"Yes we had a team of investigators go into the building were you two fought Ellowitz." "They told me they found something worth checking into, so I am going to head over to their department in a while."  
  
"Where are the girls being held, asked Trowa in a worried tone?"  
  
"There ok, said Zechs." "There in a safe place."  
  
I heard Trowa let out a soft sigh as he slowly began to stand straighter. I then turned towards Zechs as I caught his eye.  
  
"Alright then it's settled, I said staring at him." "Contact us at the castle when you find out what the investigators found." "We will use the radios we left there for our communication."  
  
"Ok, said Zechs as we started to head for the door."  
  
I gently opened the door and began to follow Trowa as he exited.  
  
"Heero, I heard as I was almost out the door." I turned back around to see Zechs looking concerned yet serious."  
  
"Take good care of her, he said as his body tightened."  
  
"I will, I said as I left him." "I promise."  
  
  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
  
  
I paced at the castle door entrance waiting for Heero. Waiting to see if he was ok. Quatra had just gotten here and had told us the Wuefie was badly hurt. I was scared. I crossed my arms as I continued to pace up and down the floor. I could hear footsteps coming towards me but I didn't look up.  
  
"Your going to burn a hole in the carpet if you keep doing that, said Duo chuckling."  
  
"I can't help it, I said feeling ill."  
  
"I'm sure he is fine, said Duo coming towards me."  
  
I stopped as I stood and looked at him.  
  
"I sure hope your right, I said feeling light headed."  
  
"You ok, asked Duo as he came and put his hand on my forehead."  
  
"I'm fine, I said as I walked away from him."  
  
Suddenly I heard a loud knock on the door. I ran towards it and began to unlock the locks but they were so heavy that I couldn't quite lift them. Duo then came over and gently pushed me to the side as he began to unlock them. Finally the doors were opened and Trowa and Heero came in.  
  
"Heero, I yelled as I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck." "I was so worried, I said as I could feel myself beginning to cry."  
  
"It's ok, he said as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist."  
  
I could feel myself becoming faint as he held me. My vision suddenly became blurry and I could barely hear the voices around me saying my name. I felt so weak as I slowly slipped into a deep unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
Ok well guys chapter 3 is now out. I am sorry this was not out sooner. I will try to do better. I hope you liked it. Please RV guys I love to have your comments. Also guys I am sorry if my writing skills, such as my grammar or punctuation are not fully correct. I never have been good at that. Well I will try to update soon! Have a great New Year! Love ya all. Xxxx  
  
  
  
Hitome 


	4. Silence

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Silence  
  
  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
I slowly opened my eyes feeling exhausted. I could see the ceiling above me as I lay on the soft couch. I heard some voices to the right of me talking quietly. I moaned as I pushed myself up and rubbed my head gently.  
  
"What happened?" I said feeling slightly dizzy. I heard some one get up from a chair and come towards me.  
  
"You passed out." Said Heero putting his hand on my forehead. "How do you feel now?"  
  
"I feel fine." I said staring into his eyes.  
  
"Must have been from all the stress of today." Said Trowa as he came over to Heero's side and stood there.  
  
  
  
"Ya." Said Heero as he stood up. "Why don't you go with Trowa to the kitchen and get something to eat." "We can talk later."  
  
  
  
I looked at him not wanting to leave, but I could see that he wanted to discuss something with Quatra and Duo.  
  
"Alright." I sighed as I stood up as Trowa came and took my arm to lead me to the kitchen."  
  
  
  
Finally when we got into the hallway I looked back to see Heero shutting the doors.  
  
  
  
"What does he have that is so important that he can't say it in front of me?" I asked looking at Trowa.  
  
  
  
"Relena lets not talk about this right now." "Ok?" He said looking sympathetically at me.  
  
"Fine." I said wondering what was going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
  
  
I could see Relena looking back at me as I shut the door. I hadn't wanted to rush her out like that, but I needed to talk to the others.  
  
  
  
"Ok." I said as I walked over to the fireplace and put my arm up on the mantel. "Zechs is at the agency right now clearing some matters with the press." "He won't be able to join us on this mission as planned."  
  
  
  
"What?" They both said surprised.  
  
  
  
"Knew it." Said Duo as he pounded his fist into the table he and Quatra were sitting at. "I was afraid that the press was going to go nuts when Ellowitz struck the building."  
  
  
  
"Ya." I said looking at him. "Zechs told me that they might have a lead to this guy." "He said that when the investigators went into the building the found something, they thought he should check out."  
  
"Really?" Said Quatra looking confused. "What could the have possibly found?"  
  
"I have no idea." I said coming over towards them to sit down. "But trust me I am looking forward to finding out."  
  
  
  
"Are the girls safe?" Asked Duo looking at me.  
  
'They are fine." I replied.  
  
  
  
"Good." He said while leaning back in his chair a little.  
  
  
  
Buzz Buzz.  
  
"That must be Zechs trying to contact us." I said as I got up and walked towards our main radio. I picked up the receiver and clicked the button down.  
  
"This is Shadow." I said looking at the others. Suddenly Trowa and Relena came in.  
  
"I heard the Buzz and I thought that it was Zechs so we came in." Trowa said looking towards me.  
  
Relena stood by his side as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms.  
  
"Are you cold?" I asked not moving from my spot.  
  
"A little." She replied.  
  
"Trowa there is a blanket on the couch over there." I said smiling at her as she smiled back.  
  
"Got it." He replied while walking over to the couch.  
  
Suddenly I heard Zechs voice come over the speaker.  
  
"This is Wind." "Use secret Lines Ac to Az to secure the area."  
  
"Understand." I said as I began working on the lines." "Can you hear me Zechs?" I said finally switching over.  
  
"Loud and clear." He replied. "How is Relena?"  
  
"She is fine." I said looking over towards her.  
  
"Good he replied." "Heero, I can't go over to the investigators department until tomorrow." "Can you hold on till then?"  
  
  
  
"Ya no problem."  
  
"Ok." "Um is there anyone else with you in the room?"  
  
"Ya the others why?" I said curiously.  
  
"I need to talk to Duo alone." He said.  
  
I looked towards Duo, as did the others. He smiled back at us, as he looked just as confused as we did.  
  
"Alright, just a sec." I said as I handed Duo the receiver. "Lets go out to the kitchen." I said as the others headed out the door. I looked back at Duo as I shut the doors quietly. I wonder what they have to talk about I thought as I put my arm around Relena and followed her to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
(Duo's Pov)  
  
  
  
"What's the matter?" I said holding the receiver up to my mouth.  
  
"Duo do you remember those DNA work papers you asked me to do for you because you wanted to find out who your parents were?"  
  
"Ya." I said feeling a little nervous.  
  
"Well." He said while sighing.  
  
  
  
  
  
I slowly walked into the kitchen where the others were. Feeling nauseous.  
  
"Duo what's wrong?" Said Quatra looking worried towards me. "You looked as if you have seen a ghost."  
  
"I just found out who my real parents were." I said starting to feel shaky.  
  
"That's wonderful." Said Relena looking at me. "Who are they Duo?"  
  
I stared at her. Wondering what I should say. But all I could do was stand in complete silence. Not believing the names I had just heard. I could feel the other's eyes on me as we all just stood in silence.  
  
  
  
Ok guys I am sorry this hasn't gotten out as early as wanted. But if you don't know aol is having a problem with fanfiction.net right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon. Kk Please review, I really need the motivation. I love ya guy's lol. See ya later. xxxx  
  
  
  
Hitome 


	5. Eyes Wide Open

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
  
  
Eyes Wide Open  
  
  
  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
I looked towards Duo, as everyone was silent.  
  
"Duo?" I said in a firm voice.  
  
"Huh?" He replied shifting his head towards my direction.  
  
"Tell us who your parents are." I said beginning to feel slightly irritated.  
  
He sighed as he came towards Relena and I.  
  
"Relena I think you should sit down." Said Duo looking pale.  
  
"What?" "Why?" The rest of us all chorused together.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you all should sit down."  
  
Why did he look so upset? What was he related to demons or something? Relena sat down next to me as Trowa and Quatra took two seats at the table. Duo came up before us.  
  
"Listen guys." He began. "I had Zechs do a DNA test a while ago, because I wanted to find out who my parents are."  
  
  
  
"Ya?" Said Quatra anxiously.  
  
"Well he found out who my parents were, but both are dead."  
  
"O." Replied Trowa sympathetically. "I'm sorry Duo."  
  
"No Trowa." He answered. "That's not what got me so shook up."  
  
"Ok then what?" I asked.  
  
"It seems I have a brother and a sister that are still living."  
  
"That's wonderful Duo." Said Relena standing up and laying a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What are there names?" "Do we know them?"  
  
"Yes you do know them Relena." He replied. "You all do."  
  
"Huh?" We said together.  
  
"Relena?" Said Duo taking her hand from his shoulder. "Your.. Your.you're my sister."  
  
I couldn't believe it. I looked at the other guys. Their mouths were left hanging open. Relena on the other hand stood frozen. Her eyes wide open.  
  
"But.. but how?" She asked looking at him with disbelief.  
  
"You see." He replied. "Were twins." "At birth, I was so sick that the doctors thought I was going to die." "Our parents thought it best to keep me a secret from the public, so I was never made known." "They thought it would be easier on you and the rest of the family if the reporters didn't come sneaking around." "I guess they didn't want me to get worse." "Anyway, when our parents died I was taken to an orphanage and forgotten." "That's how I met Deathsycthe later on and became a Gundam Pilot."  
  
"Well what do you know?" Said Trowa leaning back in his chair."  
  
"I need a drink." I said while getting up from my chair. I couldn't believe it!  
  
"Ya get me one to." Asked Trowa.  
  
  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
  
  
Duo and I had gone into the library while the others stayed in the kitchen. We got to know each other a little more and I learned some things about Duo I hadn't before. His real name that our parents had given him was Legalos Peacecraft. Although, Duo preferred that we still call him Duo. I was feeling tired so I excused my self and went to my room. Heero would be sleeping in my room with me. In separate beds of course. And the others would stay in 3 other rooms that surrounded mine.  
  
I sat at my vanity gently brushing my hair. My silk nightgown wrapped around me. I was still stunned about Duo. It was amazing how all this time went by, and we never knew till now. I smiled at myself in the mirror, but I was still afraid. Afraid about what was to come. I sighed as I continued to brush my hair.  
  
I then heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." I said softly.  
  
Heero then opened the door to enter and shut it quietly behind him.  
  
"Big day." He said coming over to my side.  
  
"Ya it was." I replied setting my brush down. I then rose up from my chair. That's when I lost it. I knew I was being a baby and that I was supposed to be brave. That I was acting silly, but I couldn't help it. I started to cry.  
  
"Relena?" Said Heero coming closer to me. My head was bowed so he could not see my eyes full of tears. Although I knew he knew I was crying.  
  
He gently lifted my chin up as he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Heero." I said in a desperate tone. "I'm so scared something bad is going to happen." "I just keep remembering what happened last time." "I don't want that to happen again."  
  
"You mean when he tried to rape you?" He said looking concerned.  
  
"That and what he did to the others." "And.. especially what he did to you." Heero looked at me surprised.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to loose you."  
  
He smiled at me has he pulled me to his chest and held me tight. I buried my face into his shoulder as he gently swung me side to side.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me, you, or any of the others." "Ok?" He said as I looked up into his face.  
  
"Ok." I replied.  
  
He then leaned towards me and touched my lips. Giving me the sweet taste that he has. He held me closer as we slowly danced around the silent room. If only it could always be like this, I though.  
  
  
  
Hey guys! I am so sorry this has come out so late. I will try to update faster this time. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Rv I would appreciate that. If you haven't read No Boundaries, which is the first, half of this story, then you should go read that first and then read this, which is No Boundaries 2. Thanks so much you guys. I am sorry if my English is not perfect. Please forgive me. I love ya. Byes ^-^  
  
Hitome 


	6. Voice of an Angel

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
Voice of an Angel  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
I lay my head down on his chest and closed my eyes as I listened to his heartbeat. I felt so safe in his arms. My body was completely relaxed as we swayed back and forth in the room. I never wanted this moment to end. I started singing an old lullaby my father used to sing to me. I had loved it as a child. I felt Heero get tense for a moment and then relax again.  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" I asked him as I lifted my head up to see his face.  
  
"Uh, no continue." He said as a smile came onto his face.  
  
I smiled as I lay my head back down and began to sing again. It felt so magical in this room.  
  
"That is a pretty song Relena." "Where did you learn that?" Said Heero softly.  
  
I looked at him. "O well my dad taught it to me." "He said that if I ever get scared all I had to do was sing that song."  
  
Heero smiled as he pulled my closer to him.  
  
"Don't worry Relena, everything will be fine." He said looking down at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "I will protect you." "I promise." He then leaned forward towards me and laid his soft sweet lips on mine.  
  
I smiled as we pulled away from each other and then closed my eyes as my head fell onto his shoulder. I love you Heero I thought. I just wish I knew what you thought.  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
Relena had fallen asleep in my arms while we had been dancing. I lay her gently down on the soft twin bed as her hair flared out from under her. She truly was beautiful. It killed me to be around her though sometimes. All I wanted was for her to be safe. I swore I would protect her, even if that meant losing my very life. But I felt most of the time that I could be putting her in danger. I smiled down at her sleeping figure.  
  
Crack! Snap!  
  
I quickly jerked my head up as I looked towards the door. Earlier before I had come in, I had broken a few glass vases and spread the chipped glass over the floor of the hall. So that way I could hear if a person was coming or not. I glared at the door as I grabbed the right side of my gun belt. I pulled out my gun quickly coking it back, ready to fire. I kept my eyes steady on the door. I could see the knob turning slowly. I lifted my gun into position as I gritted my teeth. The door swung open. I stared hard, but could see nothing. Then suddenly a dark figure came halfway through.  
  
"Who are you?" I demanded angrily.  
  
The figure then came in the rest of the way towards me.  
  
"Heero." Said Duo as he came into the light.  
  
"Duo?" I said as I lowered my gun.  
  
"Get Relena out of here." He said in a raspy voice as he fell face forward to the floor. I could see the dagger sticking out from his back.  
  
"Duo." I yelled as I quickly knelt down to his side. I then heard Relena starting to moan. She was waking up. I looked towards her. "Heero?" She asked. "What's going .OMG Heero?" She said as she sat up from her bed clasping her bed sheets while looking down towards Duo and I.  
  
Clunk! Clunk!  
  
I looked up to see what looked liked two bombs roll into the room.  
  
"Oh no." I said as I quickly leaped towards Relena. I jumped on top of her wrapping my arms around her. I could hear her crying. I held her tighter as I heard the bombs explode. I could feel my body getting weaker. I tried to fight it, although I just kept getting more exhausted.  
  
"Heero." I heard Relena say in scared weak voice. "What's happening?"  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
"I will protect you." I whispered.  
  
I fought to stay awake, but I slowly drifted into the black darkness.  
  
"I will protect you."  
  
I am so sorry guys that this has taken me so long. With school teachers who are so evil with the homework process it has not been easy for me. But I promise I will be getting faster soon. Also yes I know that this chapter is rather short, but soon they will be much longer. Thanks for putting up with me. Please Rv, I would love to know what you think. Thanks. Well I will write soon. Love ya all.  
Hitome 


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

Ugghhh for goodness sake you think i would have been able to write you guys the next chapter by now, but i haven't. Sucks ya i wanted to get it out to you too. Well i have a vacation this week so i am going to try to get it out to u guys asap. Sry!!!!!!! Love ya all!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Miracle

I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Miracle  
  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
I slowly began to open my eyes while hearing a voice speaking to me. My head hurt  
  
tremendously and my senses felt numb. I looked up in front of me and found a blurry  
  
figure leaning over me.  
  
"Heero.....look at me...Heero."  
  
Finally my vision cleared up and I was able to see better. There stood a worried looking  
  
Trowa and Sally. I suddenly remembered all that happened.  
  
"Relena!! Where is Relena." I was screaming so loud that I scared myself. I was afraid  
  
of the answer they would give me, however I knew what the reply would be as I saw their  
  
Faces turn away from me.  
  
"Where is she?" I demanded again. Trowa looked at me now, but with a sad expression.  
  
"Relena is no where to be found, we have looked all over for her." Sally just watched me  
  
the whole time as Trowa spoke. I suddenly became enraged and jumped up from the bed  
  
they were laying me on.  
  
"Heero lay back.....HEERO!!" However, I was far from it. I took the bed and flipped it  
  
downwards. I had had enough of this and it was war. I looked towards Sally and Trowa  
  
after taking a couple deep breaths. I felt tears rolling down my face, however I didn't  
  
care. I had broken my promise. Trowa looked absolutely shocked he reached out his  
  
hand to touch me, but I moved quickly out of the way.  
  
"I broke my promise." I said staring into both their faces. "I am now done playing his  
  
games! This is over now." I pushed them out of my way and headed for my room. This  
  
guy was dead, and if he had put one finger on Relena, their would be more than just hell  
  
to pay.  
  
(Trowa's Pov)  
  
I was in total shock! I had never seen Heero so upset let alone cry!  
  
"He is gonna need some help." I was suddenly brought back to my senses.  
  
"Your right Sally, I will go with him." I started for the door. "How is Duo doing now  
  
anyway?"  
  
"Not good." She replied. "Quatra is with him now."  
  
"I see. Take care of him." I was a footstep out the door when I heard Sally call from  
  
behind me.  
  
"Good luck Trowa."  
  
We were going to need more than just luck. What we needed was a miracle.  
  
(Heero's Pov)  
  
I quickly took a shower and got dreesed. I pulled on a black shirt and pants. I didn't  
  
worry about my hair so it was styled messy. I headed towards the library. We kept all  
  
our weapons in there. When I opened the doors I found Trowa standing there loading a  
  
gun.  
  
"I am going with you." He said with his back turned. I stared at him for a moment and  
  
then headed over to a shelf of guns.  
  
"No your not." I replied. "This war is mine and mine alone."  
  
"Correct me if I am wrong, but we are all apart of this Heero. Right from the very  
  
Beginning, so its my war just as much as its yours." Trowa sighed after he said this and  
  
then came towards me. He stared into my face. "I know you love Relena, Heero, but  
  
your going to need some help with this one. I am coming whether you like it or not."  
  
Trowa then smiled at me as he gave me a pat on the back and headed towards a shelf of  
  
ammunition.  
  
I silently suppressed a smile on my face, I admired Trowa. Then I remembered Duo.  
  
"Trowa, what about Duo? Is he ok?" Trowa turned to me and frowned.  
  
"Well he is not in good condition right now Heero. Sally says she doesn't think he is  
  
going to make it. That dagger went pretty deep." Another burst of anger flew through  
  
my veins. What was this guys problem? What did he want from us?  
  
"Lets go." I had picked out several guns and placed them in my belt. I quickly grabbed a  
  
sword and sheathed it on my back.  
  
"It might come in handy." I said as Trowa stood staring at me.  
  
(Relena's Pov)  
  
I felt sick as I woke up. I was in a cold area and the floor was wet. It was very dark and  
  
my head seemed to way a ton.  
  
"Where am I." I said curious as to what had happened. I then had sudden flashes of  
  
dancing with Heero, Duo coming in my room with a dagger in his back and bombs  
  
Rolling onto the floor, and Heero quickly jumping on top of me whispering something in  
  
my ear. "You are with me in a place called the center." My heart started pounding hard as I  
  
fought hard to suppress a scream within my throat.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked as I saw a figure approach me.  
  
"You know very well who I am." He came closer wearing a dark cloak. I couldn't see  
  
his face as he bent down towards me. "I am your secret admirer."  
  
"Ellowitz." I hissed with anger as his fingers touched my face. I leaned away and pushed  
  
him away from me. He seemed angered by this and smacked me hard across the face.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you won't do that again." He said in a harsh tone.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me."  
  
"I don't even know who the hell you are." I replied rubbing my cheek as it burned.  
  
"I am the best. I could be the greatest guy you have ever known."  
  
"If your so great let me see your face, or are you too afraid to show it." I heard him laugh  
  
at this and suddenly the lights came on. I could see clearly now that he had turned on the  
  
switch. He then came towards me and leaned down to look into my eyes.  
  
"Your wish is my command." He said as he lifted his hood from his face. I couldn't  
  
believe what I was seeing. I scrambled back against the wall.  
  
"No....No." I said fear swelling all over me.  
  
Suddenly I heard someone scream and then began to realize it was me screaming.  
  
OK THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE. IT WILL BE FINISHED SHORTLY I PROMISE!! I AM HOPING BY THE END OF THIS MONTH. THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME FOR THIS LAST ONE. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND R&R PLEASE!! 


End file.
